one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
TOL Exhibition Match One
With permission and the greenlight by the Exhibition Match concept's creator, MP999, I've decided to have a go at just writing a random fight between characters! Rules follow that of MP999's: no joke or meme characters, and '''I AM THE ONE '''deciding who wins or not. Anyways, first two users to comment a character(s) will be featured in this match. GO BIG OR GO HOME. The Interlude We open on a virtual world; dozens of creative, and somewhat bizarre, online avatars created by in-real-life Virtual Reality Simulation users ran about to greet their friends, challenge their rivals, or to craft games of their own to offer entertainment in the already-eloquent digital plane. One of the most popular user-made games was that of the EX MATCH VER 6.3.0. Even in the morning times of Earth's scattered time zones, the coliseum in which online avatar battled their fictional characters was extremely active and uproarious. After waiting for several dozen hours, two usernames, Nier Hitoshura and Finnmcmissilecar, were finally extracted into the blank spots on either side of a large blue VS logo. Automated lines ran down from the usernames, forming into two separate squares after inching away from the new players. The image of Dante filled one box. The image of Zero filled the other. The coliseum erupted in cheers and applause as the battleground slowly took shape into a partially-destroyed city district; pixels took to the air and organized themselves into two of Capcom's boldest swordsmen. My voice resounded all throughout the arena as Dante and Zero took fighting stances and stared each other down. "Ladies and gentlemen, it's... SHOWTIME!!!" The Melee (60 seconds) Both unsheathed their blades and clashed, magical metal to fluctuating energy; Zero was abashed by Dante's sword still standing after the clash, the latter breaking off and smashing his foot into Zero's face with a wicked roundhouse kick. Zero waved back, and Dante whipped out Ebony and Ivory, his two signature handguns, The barrels set aflame as bullets whizzed in the air, pelting the Maverick Hunter and pushing him back with each consecutive hit. (55 seconds) Annoyed, Zero took a shot at the dark by taking an energy shot at Dante with the Z-Buster; the Devil Hunter ducked to the side as the laser blast torn a wall behind him apart, sending rubble everywhere. Dante closed the distance, clashing swords with Zero once again, but following up with an actual engagement, trading slashes and strikes with his robotic enemy to equal footing. A massive sword swing from each side caused both to recoil back from the combined force; Zero stashed away the Z-Saber and unleashed a barrage of energy blasts with his arm-cannon. Dante swivelled around and retaliated with his handguns, the projectiles disrupting one another mid-flight and filling the space in between them with smoke and sparks. Dante traded his handguns for a peculiar briefcase, which unfolded into a mobile gun-turret. With the new ordnance at hand, Dante rained a firestorm down on Zero; the Maverick Hunter's feet lit up as his sole-located jets kicked him forward; he dodged past the brunt of the assault, taking a shot to a limb occasionally though it didn't halt him. (43 seconds) A rocket from Dante's turret made a home-run hit at the ground before Zero, the explosion sending the robot hero into the air. He recovered quickly though, curling up into a ball with the Z-Saber in hand. He descended down at an alarming speed, which Dante noticed, vaulting out of his weapons-emplacement just as Zero zoomed by, slicing it in two. As the halves of the Demon Slayer's mobile turret exploded, Zero rushed in, stabbing his opponent in the chest, then uppercutting him into the air after taking his laser sword out; the Maverick Hunter hopped up, slashing Dante across the chest left-to-right, then drilling into him with the same technique used to destroy the gun-turret. (35 seconds) He attempted to slash past Dante, but the Nephillim grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him in for a devastating punch to the face; he twirled around Zero, blasting him with Ebony and Ivory before taking out a pair of ice-infused nunchucks and whipping it on top of Zero's head, smacking him down to the ground. He landed on the digital battlefield, reloading his pistols and readying for a potential counterattack. To make the match more interesting, I inputed some commands; these commands took shape in the form of a dust cloud swirling around the downed Maverick Hunter. A glimmer of red light pierced through the dust and, without warning, the clouds parted, revealing a now-changed Zero, one with dark armour and purple glowing eyes. Black Zero's counterattack followed shortly afterwards; he slammed his fist onto the digital plane, not only cracking in, but also summoning shimmer of light from above. Dante glacned up, only to come face-to-face with a shower of lasers. Try as he might, Dante couldn't dodge in time as the attacks pounded him into the dirt and digital cobblestone of the ruined city-battlefield. When the last of the Rekkouha came down, Black Zero rushed in and jump-kicked the stumbling Dante back. However, he withstood the force of the attack, much to the robot's surprise. Thunder rumbled in the distance, a lightning bolt of a violent violet colour crashing down and striking Dante, the sudden natural occurrence knocking Black Zero back. (27 seconds) Devil Trigger Dante screeched at Black Zero, making every user who wore headphones to regret wearing headphones, even me. The transformed fighters wasted no time and closed in on each other; it was Black Zero who got the first strike, socking Dante in the face with an elbow and tripping him with a downwards slash to the ankles. Before the Maverick Hunter could stab down on the Devil Hunter though, he vanished in a flash of light; Dante reappeared behind Black Zero, stabbing him through the chest with Rebellion, then kicking him forward. Agni and Rudra, the living demonic blades of fire and ice respectively, were brought out and Devil Triggered stacked a combo of sword slashes on Black Zero relentlessly. The assault didn't continue for long, however, as Black Zero dodged backwards just as Devil Trigger Dante drove his two swords into the ground. Confounded, Dante was unable to respond in time to a charged shot to the back of the head; Black Zero slashed past his hated enemy, electrical lines forming in the aftermath, then shocking Dante to the bone. (15 seconds) In response, a time-bending wave emanated from Dante, slowing the entire world around to a halt. (TIME FROZEN) The wave distorted the world, turning it into an ugly-shade of grey. But it didn't last long as the wave reverted back into Dante and the colour returned to normal. Once it did, a series of slashes and strikes battered Black Zero, powerful enough to send him into the air, where Dante hovering. It's revealed that Dante took the opportunity to attack Zero while time was frozen, using the majority of his unholy arsenal to bash, smash and slash the robot hero. Purple demonic energy pulsated in Dante's cupped palmed, and a vicious lightning blast erupted, striking Black Zero in the chest; a runic circle was created, then jumped off of by Dante, allowing him to close in and slash with Rebellion. But Black Zero rocketed away in time and a slew of robotic dragonflies shot their to the Devil Hunter, exploding upon impact and blasting him back into a wall, though he didn't stay down for long and quickly surged out to fight back with a volley of lightning blasts. (11 seconds) Black Zero ate the attacks with little-to-no-damage as he curled up into a ball; shadows closed in on him, moulding the Maverick Hunter into a new form; dark wings sprouted from his back and his arms turned into freakish claws, similar to that of a demon's. Absolute Zero flew higher into the air, then dove down into Devil Dante, smashing into him under the combined weight of bat wings and a metal body. It became a hazy blur as both fighters clashed in the air several times, striking each other so violently it was though miniature explosions were rocking the stadium, and with such force behind each clash, it would've been thought as such. (5 seconds) They finally became visible again, the Rebellion pressuring Zero's claws to no avail. As if they shared the same mind, their free hand charged up, with electrical energy and the Z-Buster respectively. Both hissed at one another as they brought up their free hands, exchanging point-blank strikes and causing a massive explosion that blinded every user present. DOUBLE KO!!! The Aftermath The digital plane shimmered with dozens of numbers, the stage set for the battle slowly fading away until the spectators could only see a vortex of deep blue, swirling around with the images of different battlegrounds found within the eye walls. The player images of Finnmcmissilecar and Nier Hitoshura virtually cracked, like windows, then fell to pieces and dissipated. Two more players were sent to the battle podiums, their virtual avatars and representative icons gleaming in the glory of being next in line. The Result Ladies and gentlemen, we have... a tie!Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Company' themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Anti-Heroes' themed One Minute Melees Category:Sword Duel Category:Non-Human vs Non Human themed One Minute Melees Category:2017 Category:Exhibition Matches